dragonball_questfandomcom-20200214-history
Marcello
Marcello is a Templair, one of the protagonists, and the half-brother of Angelo. He is also Daken's rivel before the series begain. But since Raditz invaded the two have been having a good realtionship and Marcello is starting to like his Half-Brother Angelo. Before the series begain Marcello was the son of a wealthy, but cruel, man and one of his maids. His father found that his wife would not bear a child and so had Marcello with his maid. While Marcello was still a boy, his father did manage to have a son with his wife, naming him Angelo. Marcello and his mother were thrown out of the house with nowhere to go and nothing to their names. Not much later his mother died leaving him alone. Fortunately for Marcello, a leader of a group of monks at Maella Abbey, Abbot Francisco, took him in and offered for him to be a Templar Knight, his own guard. Marcello studied and trained hard for years at the Abbey and became the top young student. He later learned that his father and his household had died of a plague, all except Angelo. A few days later as Marcello was walking through the Abbey, he met a small boy who had just arrived. He talked kindly to the boy until he learned the boy's name. Angelo. Marcello, angered that the boy who had caused him to be thrown out of his home had been welcomed into the Abbey, walked away angrily as the Abbot appeared. Marcello only grew to hate Angelo more as his half-brother took no care in his studies as he grew and only began to become a gambler and ladies' man, sneaking to the nearby town of Simpleton whenever he pleased. His hatred for Angelo only increased his bitterness and several sinister ambitions from deep down within him. Despite this, Marcello still became the Captain of the Templars and was still under the watchful eye of Abbot Francisco. Marcello spent a few years as the Templar Captain watching Angelo and being under the watch of Abbot Francisco. The abbey is soon visited by a jester, Dhoulmagus with an eerie aura. The jester did not stay for long, leaving before night had even come. After this visit, Marcello tightened the guard so strangers would have limited access to the Abbey. A few days later, a group of travellers came to the Abbey. An ex-bandit named Yangus, a aristocrat girl named Jessica, and guard named Daken. Two Templars guarding the door that led to to the sleeping quarters threaten them to leave when Marcello intervenes from a large window just above them. He reprimanded the guards for being rude and sullying the reputation of the Templars. The guards kneel and apologize to Marcello. Marcello, in turn, apologizes for his guards behavior saying they have had a problem with strangers as of late, but also saying that that was none of their matters. He asked them to leave and warned them that his men were ill at ease and might not be able to stop them again. The party then left and headed to Simpleton, meeting Angelo while they were there. When Angelo returns from Simpleton, having gotten into a bar fight for cheating at poker, Marcello took him down to the Torture Room to lecture him. Marcello asked him how much more shame he intended to bring to the Abbey and saying he was like a curse, and that if he hadn't been born it would have spared everyone a lot of misery. After he was done insulting him, Marcello sentenced him to a term of penitence stripping him of his right to leave the Abbey, threatening to expel him from the Order if he crossed him again. Ending the conversation, Marcello sent him back to the quarters. Meanwhile, the D-Warriors had heard the whole conversation and were later asked by Angelo to take a secret passage through the Ruined Abbey to check if the Abbot was alright. Angelo stated that he felt a sinister presence in the air. So the party did and came up under a trapdoor gravestone behind the Abbot's residence. They enter the building to see many unconscious guards and go to the Abbot's room where he is sleeping. Dhoulmagus was there, but he disappeared when he saw them. Marcello and the Templars arrive to encounter the party and a confused Abbot. Marcello knelt next to the Abbot's bed as Francisco asked him what was going on. Marcello told him that there had been a breech of security and that some of the guards had been seriously wounded. Marcello said that he had come immediately fearing that he was in trouble, and caught the party. The Abbot protested stating that they were no criminals. Marcello argued that they were caught red-handed, but Francisco simply told him to look into their eyes and see that that were guilty of nothing. Marcello finally consented, but said that they must find out what they were lurking in his residence for so late at night. the Abbot told Marcello that he could question them, and Marcello thanked him. Marcello was still not convinced, however, that they were not the attackers. He took them down to the Interrogation Room, which was connected to the Torture Room. In the room, the party insisted they had done nothing wrong, telling him that Angelo had told them to check up on the Abbot. Marcello told them that he was not as forgiving as the Abbot and would let them off the hook without any evidence. Angelo then entered the room, being called upon by Marcello. Marcello asked him if he had permitted them inside the Abbey, presenting Angelo's ring which he had found with the party. Unexpectedly, Angelo chuckled, taking the ring and stating, relieved, that it had finally turned up. He told Marcello that someone had stolen it from him at the pub, and that they were finally going to learn that crime doesn't pay. Angelo then left, saying that he could be found in his chambers. Marcello tried to stop him, but Angelo didn't listen. Marcello, saying that he would deal with him later, turned his attention back to the D-Warriors. Angered that so much of his time had been wasted, Marcello told them to confess. Once again they claimed they didn't do anything. Then another Templar appeared, with a little green monster in his possession, King Trode. The monster then turned to the D-Warriors calling their names and asking them what they were doing there. Marcello laughed, picking up Trode by the cloak, and berated the party for being friends with a monster. He presented his theory that the monster had ordered them to kill the Abbot so people would question their faith and send them into a confusion. Then they would move in and take control. He then ordered the Templars to take them into a cell, so that he could torture them in the morning. However, with the help of Angelo, they escaped and left the Abbey through a secret passageway in the Torture Room. That was least of Marcello's worries, as the jester returned, wreaking even more havoc then he had before. Dhoulmagus forced his way to the Abbot's residence pursued by Marcello and the Templars. The jester set fire to the bridge leading to the Abbot's residence slowing down the pursuit, but Marcello and a few more Templars got through in time. Meanwhile, Angelo and the party saw the bridge burning from nearby and rushed to the Abbey to help. They crossed the bridge just before it collapsed. Up in the Abbot's chambers, Marcello, his Templars already down, stood between Dhoulmagus and the Abbot. He was no match for Dhoulmagus and was thrown against the wall with a wave of the sceptre the jester wielded. Angelo arrived by Marcello's side as the Templar Captain gritted his teeth in pain. Marcello ordered Angelo to get the Abbot to safety, just as Dhoulmagus waved his sceptre again, throwing the two across the room. The Abbot qualmed Marcello's worries saying he has given himself to The Goddess, and his life was in her hands. Dhoulmagus drifted closer to Francisco preparing to kill him when suddenly Trode burst into the room. Dhoulmagus stopped and mock-bowed to Trode, making fun of him. Trode demanded him to turn him and his daughter, Medea, to normal. Dhoulmagus simply rose the sceptre and threw it at Trode. Trode was saved however as Abbot Francisco dove in the way being stabbed clean through by the sceptre. Dhoulmagus levitated the sceptre back to his hand as Abbot Francisco collapsed. Dhoulmagus mocked them once more then retreated, flying through the window, his laugh echoing as he disappeared. The Abbot's funeral was held the same night, the rain making everything even more gloomy. Marcello, who had managed to escape injury except for a slightly bandaged head, explained to everyone what had happened the night before, and cleared the party of any suspicion. And thus, Marcello became the new Abbot. In the morning, Marcello summoned Angelo, Trode, and the D-Warriors to his quarters. Marcello apologized to them for doubting their innocence, King Trode having explained the entire situation they were in. Dhoulmagus stealing the sceptre, cursing the king and princess, and turning Trodain into ruins. Since he could not leave the Abbey himself, being the new Abbot and being very busy, Marcello asked the party if they would allow Angelo to aid them on their quest. Marcello told Angelo that he was the only Templar who did not have any duties to fulfill being the only one with an open schedule. Angelo claimed that there was no need to beat around the bush that he was simply useless. Angelo and the party still agreed, however, and Marcello gave them a map of the world considering it a peace offering, and wished them well on their journey. After Marcello becomes the abbot, he quickly rises through the ranks of the church, and becomes the third most powerful man in it. After the Lord High Priest was attacked, he accuses High Priest Rolo - the next in line to become Lord High Priest, of hiring the D-Warriors to kill the Lord High Priest - an obvious lie, as he knows the D-Warriors - and has them sent to Purgatory Island. He finds the sceptre, and, although there is no proof, it is heavily implied that he killed the Lord High Priest (who was only injured in the attack by Evil Sir Leopold) as the story is that the Lord High Priest 'fell' from his mansion on the mountain, but he apparently had a wound that looked like he had been stabbed through the chest. He then became Lord High Priest himself. This worries the D-Warriors, who assume he has been possessed by Rhapthorne. In fact, he managed to resist Rhapthornes power, despite the seals being broken, by (rather sensibly) cutting the thorns that the staff released. However, when the party defeat him he loses control and Rhapthorne possesses him for long enough to destroy the Holy Shrine at Neos and retrieve his body. Rhapthorne then abandons Marcello's body, and Marcello is found by Angelo grasping to the side of a precipice above the deep crater from which Rhapthorne has just risen. Resigned to die, Angelo saves Marcello nonetheless. In so doing, he says, "No, I won't let you die. You will go on living, knowing that the brother you despised your whole life took pity on you." Marcello swores to make Angelo pay for saving his life, but Angelo doesn't care. Marcello gave up his templar ring to Angelo and disappears, never to return again. Human and Dragovian vs. Saiyan Marcello's appearance in this story is that he helps Alistair II from a copule of slimes. He also reconized the Dragovian ears on him. He ask Alistair II his name. He said his name and Marcello was surprised hearing 'Albert' in it knowning Jessica's last name is Albert. Marcello ask who his mother is but Alistair II ask him his name. Marcello introduced himself and told him not to forget his name. After he healed Alistair II's leg he jumped away in the trees. He next appeared in the desert training stornger to beat Daken and get Angelo to regret saving his life when Rhapthorne possessed him. But then he sense a great power while training shocking him. Then the alien came and said he wasn't Kakarot. The two talked until Marcello used his strongest move but was shocked seeing it had no affect. The alien chuckled and about to attack him until his scouter called out gettkng a more powerful power level then his. The alien told Marcello he was lucky and left. It seemed that Raditz have changed Marcello relizing all the bad things he have done with the D-Warriors. He came to Trodain and found that Raditz kidnapped Alistair II. He had revealed he had saved Alistair II from slimes and he apologized to Daken about Rhapthorne. He knows where Raditz was and both him and Daken moved to find and defeat Raditz. They founded him and engaged him in combat but Marcello lost one of his hands during the fight. He ask Daken to hold him off while be does a new attack. Daken agrees and Marcello done it almost defeating Raditz. Raditz tried to kill him but Daken stopped him by grabbing his tail his one weakness. Marcello fired another Gigaslash but Daken let go of Raditz's tail freeing him. He manage to block it and slowly makes Daken suffer. Marcello tried to save him but Raditz broke his other arm. Alistair II suddenly explodes from the pod and kills Raditz in the end Marcello answered to Angelo "Hand missing, and broken arm." Turles Invasion Marcello made an appearance in this as one of the protagonists. He now has a robot hand since Raditz incinerated his regular one. Category:Characters Category:Rhapthorne Vessels